Old Friends
by klutzrus
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends from birth,but Charlie and Renee's Divorce cause Bella to act irrationally. Can she mend the friendship she never meant to hurt or will it be to late. First time writer please R
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first solo attempt at a Fanfic; however, I have co-written A Night To Remember so check it out hope you like.**_

**Disclaimer: If only if only the wood pecker sighs **_**(first person to review with the name of the movie that is from gets a prize)**_** Edward was mine and Twilight as well, but it isn't so instead I just tamper with their lives MWHAHAHA**

Chapter 1:

The wind whistles through my hair as I make the familiar walk to my meadow. IPod in ear and book in hand as I make the familiar journey to peace and serenity. Peace is so hard to find when Emmett Cullen is you brother and you are the only girl in the house. I moved here from my beloved Arizona with said brother after Renee died of cancer and she didn't need to be taken care of anymore. That was one week ago and I was immediately shipped here to Forks, Washington. I've had to come to this dreadful place every summer while leaving Renee to the "capable" hands of the doctors. I found irony in the name of this forsaken town because every time I was here I wanted to shove forks in my eyes. I sigh as I realize complaining is just going to bring me down and make this harder.

My meadow is the only place I can truly be myself without worrying who else I might be hurting. I come up here every time I am in this town, this is my first time since I moved here last week. I had tried to come sooner but I had to help Emmett settle in. (he was a year younger but enjoyed acting incompetent at times). The main reason wanted to make the trek to meadow isn't for peace but more because I am hanging on to a past friendship that was ripped to shreds-despite my efforts- with Charlie and Renee's divorce.

Flashback:

_I am running to the meadow tears streaming down my face. I already texted Edward telling him to meet me there, he was the one who should me this place and it was our refuge. Knowing he would already be there anxiously waiting I pushed my 12-year-old legs harder. Edward was my best friend and confidant I told him everything as he did with me. I reached the clearing and saw him my beacon, my strong arm that kept me standing when I couldn't do it on my own. His back is faced to be but I can tell he is nervous. I step on a twig and he turns around seeing my tear stained-face._

"_Bella what's wr-" I through myself into his arms and cry as he rubs my back._

"_Charlie… Renee…Divorce…Edward I'm moving." I look into his piercing green eyes seeing the shock turn to anger and feel his grip tightening around my waist. I lay my head back on his shoulder and we cry together for awhile until final Edward breaks the silence._

"_NO! That's not fair! Stay Bella stay with me. Carlisle and Esme will let you live with me. Alice would love a sister. Bella, please…don't…" We both start crying hard clutching to each other for dear life. _

_After I have cried out all my tears I escape from Edwards arms leaving him shocked and looking hurt._

"_NO!" I scream at him I don't know why but I do. "How can you ask me to abandon Renee like that. I'm moving with her Edward, I have to and I want to." I am so angry, not at Edward but rather the situation so why am I taking it out on him now? I turn and run back home leaving a hurt Edward behind as I accept what is to be my future._

_End flashback_

A tear slides down my face as my pace slows. 5 years, 5 years since I have talked to him, and not by lack of him trying either. When I first moved he called every night but ignored it knowing that if I talked to him it would make a hard thing harder on both of us. I silently berated myself all the time for loosing my one and only friend the only boy who had been there for me since we were born in the same hospital one day apart. We use to be inseparable and then I let the divorce ruin us. I came to this meadow hoping that one day I would see Edward, but that was a died hope since his family moved to Colorado before my first summer visit, but I still had hope.

I finished the hike lost in thoughts of my dear friend, whom I may never see again, when I reached the clearing. I let out a long side and looked around at the trees and the flowers going around in a complete circle when my eyes rest on a familiar face with piercing green eyes. The book slips from my hands and I gasp.

"Edward?" I ask tentatively as I take a cautious step forward.

"Bella is that really you?" His voice hitches with excitement and a smile lights his whole face as I nod lost for words.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Review please. Even if you hated it and thought I should burn for posting such a thing. Also, let me know if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews very inspiring lol!**

**Disclaimer: "If I laugh at any mortal thing 'tis that I may not weep" hahahahahahahaha I don't own Edward (Which amazing poet did I just quote?)  
**

**Chapter 2: My how much I missed you**

Fighting to regain my composure I take a deep breathe trying to claim my heart that is going a mile a second. _It isn't him _I tell myself, _it is not Edward._ I close my eyes willing this hallucination away, squeezing them till I see white dots dancing on my eye lids. I reopen my eyes to only be met with those eyes looking at me curiously. I gasp _it is Edward._ Before my mind can even catch up my feet carry me to him and I throw my arms around his neck still half expecting nothing to be there. My arms wrap around his warm neck and relief fills my every pore. Shocked by my actions he fumbles back then tightens the hug stroking my hair with one hand and my back with the other.

"Bella, I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again, but here you are…" Edward leans his head against mine and I realize how much pain I caused the boy, my best friend. Tears poured down my eyes as if a dam had broken within me and I cried for the first time in five years. I let everything I had been denying myself from feeling pour down my cheeks while I was safe in Edward's arms.

Edward held me till the tears ceased. He knew me well even after all these years, he knew when I was ready to talk I would.

"Edward, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you I just thought you would be so much better off if I just left and you were mad at me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me I never meant to hurt you." A fresh stream of tears made their way down my eyes.

"Bella, I know, I know. I forgive you. Ha how could I not." He pulled away still holding on but forcing me to look at him. I hung my chin avoiding the eye contact until I felt a warm finger push my chin up and I looked into his eyes and melted. He had grown up so much since the last time I saw him. His face was still pale but had a little fuzz curiosity of being seventeen. His features were still soft as they had been when I left him; however, they looked as if they had seen many sad days. His hair was still a beautiful mess. _Wait… Beautiful?_ Edward flashed me his crooked smile and I melted in his arms. _Why had I never noticed how…how…HOT my best friend was before?_ My heart skipped a beat. _What am I thinking? he probably hates me! _My eyes met his again and they were filled with compassion and something I had never seen in his eyes, I couldn't quit put my finger on what it was he might be feeling but I definitely liked seeing it in his eyes.

"Edward." I involuntarily sighed.

"Do you remember when we were little and we had a wedding in my backyard?" Amusement ran across his face but at the same time uncertainty as if he was afraid of my reaction to what he was saying. I smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Then how could you possibly doubt that I would forgive you?" I was totally lost what did he mean by that.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked still looking into his gorgeous eyes. At this point I was surprised I wasn't a puddle on the hard ground. He laughed and pulled me against him again.

"How long are you here for?" He asked into my hair I almost didn't hear him through my thicket.

"I am staying. At least until college or something of that sort comes up." I said into his shoulder hoping he would hear the words and not the fluctuations in my voice as I thought of why I wouldn't return.

"What about Renee?" I couldn't help tears came out of my eyes and clutched Edward tighter as I tried to find the right words to say.

"She-she-she's….g-g-g-gone." I muttered into his shirt as I clung for dear life.

"What do you mean Bella? What happened?" his voice demand information and I knew it would do neither of us any good if I kept it from him.

"She died of cancer." I cried harder into his shirt. I felt him gasp as he squeezed me tighter. I cried again, feeling rather lame. Here I was reunited with my best friend and all I seemed to be able to do was cry. When once more I had no more tears to cry I looked up and met green. He looked so worried about me that I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he was worried. _What am I saying?! He is my best friend and I keep thinking he is cute?! What is wrong with me I don't have a crush on the boy or anything. Wait do I? No No NO! I couldn't I am just glad to see him again after all of this time. Yeah that is it just happy to see him._ But even as I thought these words I felt that they weren't the full truth.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Are you okay? I am so-" I put my finger over his lips to hush him, smiling slightly to reassure him that I was okay. I just looked into his eyes knowing that he could always tell my emotions better through my eyes then through my words. We sat there looking into each other's eyes communicating all that we needed to. It was starting to get dark but I didn't care I just kept looking into his eyes for who knows how long until my stomach growled and I laughed remembering I hadn't eaten all day.

"Let's get you home." Edward said finally. I moaned in protest but grabbed my book and walked down the path to my house with Edward by my side.

**So that my friends is chapter 2 hope you liked. please R&R.  
**

**The chapters will get longer I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3:I love you

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I got really busy. Well any who here it is.**

EPOV

SHE"S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This new truth kept running through my mind as I walked to my house after dropping Bella by hers. I was practically skipping home and humming to myself. I walked through the front door of my house, kissed Esme on the cheek and ran into my room. After putting on a CD and pretending to dance with myself I noticed that Alice was standing in my doorway laughing.

"What do you need, Alice?" I asked kindly, which surprised even me. I was just too happy! I don't think anything could bring me down from this…high I was on. Alice was looking at me mouth open, in shock of the tone of my voice before she started laughing again. _What is so funny_! I wondered. Then again this was Alice and it very rarely took much to make her laugh.

"I-I-I ….W-was…wondering…H-how l-l-long it would….b-be before-"She start breaking down into hysterics and couldn't even finish. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and one of my friends, walked behind Alice looking from her to me quizzically. I shrugged at him showing that I didn't have anymore clue as to what was going on then he did.

"Alice?" Jasper looked concerned. I almost broke into my laughter my self as Alice straightened herself up, still laughing hysterically, and did her best impression of my dancing with myself. _Okay maybe I do know why she was laughing._

Jasper chuckled as Alice pointed at me still laughing to hard to talk. He turned to me still laughing a little.

"I take it you found out Bella had moved back here." I gapped at him. _How the heck did he know but I didn't! _I decided to voice my concern.

"Jasper, how did you know about Bella? Why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped them settle in. I could have found out about her mom earlier. Why didn't you guys tell me." Alice automatically stopped laughing at the mention of Bella's mom.

"Edward what happened with Bella's mom?" this question shocked me. I thought they knew she moved back.

"You don't know?"

"All I knew was that she moved back…no one knew why. I didn't feel it right to ask Charlie when I talked to him last week. He looked so sad though. As if-as if….Edward is Bella's mom okay?"

"No, no she isn't. She died of cancer while Bella was taking care of her. Bella isn't taking it so well. She blames herself for what happened. At least that is what it sounded like." Alice wiped all trace of a smile of her face.

"What about Emmett how is he?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. She was muttering as she cried on my shoulder. I haven't even seen Emmett yet. I wish I had known about her mom before hand. I didn't even guess that something like that had happened to her during the years. She is …just so hard to read sometimes. I missed her so much and she was hurting this whole time." I felt terrible; these past years all I had thought of was how much I missed her. It never occurred to me that Bella would be hurting. I was so selfish.

"Edward, was she better when you left her at her house?"

"Yeah, at least I think she was better, as I said she is very hard to read." She had been better hadn't she? On the way to her house Bella had an almost spring in her step. Oh I had missed her so much! Her brown eyes that held my heart in their grasp and mahogany hair that ran half way down her back. The words that came out of her mouth, so intelligible and fun.

I wanted to run to her, to hold her and never let her go, to see her smile and laugh at something nonsensical More than anything I wanted to get to know the new Bella. I remember the day she left so vividly. Tears where streaming down those beautiful eyes. I always used to think that I wanted to be one of her tears as the quote goes 'born in her heart, lived in her eye, and died on her cheek' but as I watch those drops pour from the depths of her soul I never wanted to see that again, to see that pain and hurt. The very thought of being a tear on her cheek made me feel disgusted. I simply couldn't imagine being the show of pain for the girl I love.

I love Bella. I have with all my heart, for as long as I could remember even when she was in Arizona I still loved her. She was alone tonight. She was alone after spending all day crying. What had I been thinking?

Forgetting Alice was still in my room I grabbed my jacket and keys to my silver Volvo. If I walked there it would take five minutes, considering I only lived down the street and around the corner from where she lived, but that felt to long; whereas in my car it wouldn't even take a minute. I screamed to Esme that I would be home before 10:00 pm. It was 7:00 now so that gave me plenty of time with the girl I love.

I pulled up to her house and knocked on her door. I was so glad I had decided to come over.

BPOV

I heard a knock on the door. I was up in my room and part of me just wanted to ignore whoever it was. I would be home alone tonight since Charlie was going fishing with Billy and would be gone till late tomorrow and he had taken Emmett with him. I hadn't been alone for more then a few minutes since…the incident and hadn't even let myself show any sign of the pain it was causing me until today with Edward. Edward…I couldn't believe that I had seen him today. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed him till today. I haven't the slightest clue why I pushed him away all those years ago. Maybe it was because I wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but I couldn't because I knew that Renee needed me, though I didn't know just how much she we need both me and Emmett, I knew she needed us to live with her. The friendship Edward and I had was something that came so natural to me, it was like breathing. I had forgotten what it felt like to have someone that understood you to that degree.

I sigh as I thought of Edward and pushed myself off of my bed and ran to get the door. I was a little annoyed when I answered it wondering who on _Earth _would be bugging me right now.

I opened the door, trying not to look annoyed, when I saw the most beautiful angel standing at the doorway.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as a bug goofy smile broke across my face. I moved out of the way signaling that he could come in.

"I just-I just felt bad…about leaving you after you spent today crying. I missed you so much and honestly just want to spend sometime with you…of course that is…if you don't mind. I could always leave if you wanted." I grabbed Edwards hand pulling him out of our long hallway and towards our family room where I sat and motioned for Edward to do the same.

"Please stay. I was just worrying about being alone tonight. I would love to have some company." Edward smiled his amazing crooked smile, the one he has had for as long as I could remember. That very smile had caused my heart to stop beating on many occasions when we were little and it felt as if no time had passed. He still had the same powers over me that he always had. He pulled me into a hug and a wrapped my arms around him never wanting to let him go.

After awhile of hugging, I felt his head turn from where his cheek was resting on the top of my hair. It felt as though he pushed his lips to my hair kissing the top of my head, I even felt his lips and breathe on my scalp. My lips burned with jealousy at the thought of him kissing my head. _Wait was I falling in love with my best friend? The friend I hadn't seen in five years?_ I already knew the answer to this. _Yes, yes I am._ I felt my smile widen against his chest and tightened my arms around his pushed away arms still wrapped around my waist looking me in the eyes. The green fire that burned within set sparks to my soul. The kindling in my heart caught fire instantaneously, sending the sweetest fire rushing through my veins. I shivered in pure delight smiling even brighter and his eyes engulfed my never once looking away. I felt as if a magnetic pull was keep us bound this way, as if our whole lives came down to this moment. I wondered if he felt it to. I let this amazing feeling sink in as I realized how close he face was and it was getting closer slowly, ever so slowly. It was as if through his actions he was asking if this was what I wanted. Without letting myself think any further I removed my hands to wrap them around either side of his head as I pulled myself closer to him. Time felt suspended as I waited for our lips to finally make contact. When finally I felt the warmth of his lips on mine I gasped, soaking in the feeling of his lips against mine. Nothing in my life had felt as right as this as I kissed him back.

It wasn't the longest kiss, but it took my breathe away and we broke apart breathing heavy. Edward had a triumphant smile across his face and his eyes were burning even more ravenously as was the fire in my soul. I always thought that burning to death would be the most painful thing, but if this was burning to death. TAKE ME NOW! I laughed at this last thought and looked tenderly at Edward trying to communicate all that I felt for him with my eyes, my apology, my love, and my adoration, all of it. All the while I felt Edward do the same and at that moment I knew Edward loved me. Up till know I thought all of those people that claimed love for each other so quickly where setting themselves up to be brutally hurt, but at this moment I understood why they did what they did. I would take a million of the most painful deaths if only for this one moment. I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything and somehow I knew Edward wouldn't either although all of my insecurities where telling me else wise.

The rest of the night Edward I just sat on the couch catching up and laughing at all the details in our lives. He told me about Colorado, he lived in Colorado Springs where he could look out his window and see Pikes Peak. From the way he spoke it sounded like the most beautiful place in the world!

"The mountains were so beautiful, especially in the winter when there is snow on the peak and the sky shines of baby blue as the cold wind nips at your nose. The craziest thing about Colorado was the weather! It would be _freezing _in the morning and by noon the temperature would have risen to 70 degrees! It was ridiculous! You might have loved it there. It is as if God put the best of all of the states into this one state that is hardly recognized for its sheer beauty." We continued talking about everything until I yawned bringing us back to the real world. I leaned against Edward as he yawned in retaliation to my yawn (**A/N Wow all of this talk of yawning is making me yawn)**.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" he answered leaning his head against mine.

"I love you." With that I fell fast asleep no longer able to keep my head up.

EPOV

"I love you." I heard Bella say as sleep over took her beautiful form. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. I was dancing, jumping, and screaming for joy inside my head as I stroked her hair. I wasn't sure how long we stayed in such a position but I finally broke my stare away from her to look at the clock_. 11:20!_ Where had the time gone! I was so late. I carefully lifted Bella up careful not to wake her and carried her upstairs, hoping that her room was the same as it had been when we would come up here and play. I walked into the room and from the looks of it, it belonged to her. I laid her carefully on the bed kissing her cheek before righting

_I love you too Bella. Always have, always will. No matter what. You are my life and meaning for existing._

_Love always,_

_Edward_

I knew it was extremely cheesy, but I wanted her to know what was in my heart. I tapped it to the back of her door so when she went to open the door she would read my note. I left rushing home hoping Esme and Carlisle would understand. Even if they didn't it wouldn't change that this was the best night of my life. Although it might make it a bit more sad, but all I could think was _BELLA LOVES ME!_

**_I know that it is utterly cheesy but hey it's my first fanfic! Again sorry for the delay. I don't think this story is going to be that long it all depends how you all like this chapter and my flow of ideas. please please please R&R! _**

**_Oh I never got anything on my trivia questions so to show you how lame I am... If only if only the woodpecker sighs' is from Holes and "If I laugh at any mortal thing tis that I may not weep" is out of the mouth (or pen I guess) of the amazing Byron. _**

**_Here is this chapters trivia: (I want page numbers!) what page of what book is the quote "'We belong together"' on._**

**_I know I am lame but hey that is okay...oh and if any of you happen to know when auditions for "new moon' are you should let me know. I want to be apart of the Twilight magic more then I want air. In my opionion I am a good actress and I have heard that from many others so if you know anything please tell me or I might die...literally!_**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, OKAY I CONFORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am writing an A/N. I wanted to apologize for not posting I was having troubles with the idea for were to take my story. Good news is I have an idea finally! Bella is going to be an actress…please doesn't be angry with some of the characteristic changes. I have spent this whole weekend learning about the most important thing in my life which is acting. I have always been told to write what I know and acting is what I know and love. I watched Twilight twice and I adore it! The first time I watched it I went with my best friend but the second time was on an awkward date with an awkward boy. I love Robert Pattinson he did AMAZING!!!! A lot of people over look the value of being an amazing actor and how hard it is. I love al of you but I truly hate hearing people talk about Rob being bad…he did amazing with such a hard, hard part trying to bring to life an agony he has never come close to feeling. (Now Kristen Stewart…you can say what you want about her I don't mind). I will update soon! Hopefully thanks to the Conference the chapters will have better developed characters as I used the characters from Twilight s my examples every time they taught me a new concept.  I will try to get the next chapters out soon but I have a One Act audition this week so my time is limited.


End file.
